1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic unit of a hydraulic vehicle brake system, having a hydraulic block, a storage device, and a holding device, in which the storage device is inserted into the hydraulic block, and the holding device is adapted for stationary mounting of the hydraulic block on an associated vehicle. Moreover, the invention relates to a storage device of a hydraulic unit of a vehicle brake system, which is intended for disposition in a hydraulic block of the hydraulic unit and has a face which in the thus-inserted state of the storage device forms an outside of the hydraulic unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hydraulic vehicle brake systems, hydraulic units are used to selectively deliver or remove hydraulic fluid to and from the associated brakes. In hydraulic fluid delivery, flow surges and pulsations can occur at the master cylinder and the brakes because of the pumps that can be used and because of the motions of associated pistons. In known hydraulic units, to absorb such flow surges and pulsations, storage devices are provided, which can receive hydraulic fluid from time to time and afterward dispense it again. The storage devices are embodied with a hollow chamber, which is embodied in the associated hydraulic block, and as a rule, they have a piston which is spring-loaded and can be displaced by fluid that flows into the storage device. To close the hollow chamber in fluid-tight fashion, a reservoir cap is provided in known storage devices, which is screwed or press-fitted and wedged into the associated hydraulic block.
In such hydraulic vehicle brake systems, hydraulic units must be attached in stationary fashion in the associated vehicle and must as a rule also be secured in damped fashion, so that vehicle vibration and shock are not transmitted entirely to the hydraulic unit, and conversely so that the hydraulic unit has a certain freedom of motion relative to the vehicle while the hydraulic unit is in operation. Moreover, the damped mounting of the hydraulic block of a hydraulic unit serves especially to prevent as much as possible the transmission of structure-borne sound from the hydraulic block and the pump located in it to the rest of the vehicle.
In known hydraulic units, the attempt is constantly made to attain the aforementioned functions as comprehensively as possible and at the same time to achieve an especially economical manufacture and assembly of the entire hydraulic unit.